Inspiritus Matrimonios RK PG16
by Zephyrmyst
Summary: Written for a Legendland challenge, 10 prompt words, 10 paragraphs


With the Sword of Truthat his side, Richard stood beside Kahlan, about to be married, in Spirit and in Soul. He was so nervous, his wide palms were sweaty, his heart pounding with excitement and also fear. _What if she said no? _Shaking his head, he tried to get a hold of himself. His strong arm absentmindedly reached for the heavy hilt of the sword, lifting it ever so slightly from the scabbard, ensuring its ease. He patted it and focused his mind on the Truth. The sword gave him strength, and also served as a reminder of who he really was; the True Seeker. _Kahlan was here. With him, if she did not love him, why else would she be here?_ He shook away his worries, willing his mind to be still, let himself be. He came back to himself, huge grin on his face and stole a quick glance at his betrothed.

The golden rays of the dying sun illuminated Kahlan and her vibrant blue dress. He had never seen such beauty, his breath quite taken; her visage calmed him like nothing else in the world. The sunsetbrought out the vibrant color of her eyes, he was lost in them. He didn't even hear the words uttered to him, save hers. It was like they were the only two people in the world, the Universe redefined, such was his utter focus. He would always remember this moment vividly; Kahlan, surrounded by a tawny light, pledging her love to him and to the world. It was a memory he would never forget, a moment in time.

After the ceremony, they were left to themselves, a reflection on their time together. They each could not stop grinning, their hands clasped tightly, never wanting to break contact, now that they were one in the eyes of all the great Spirits. The joviality bubbled throughout them and made their hearts sing. They didn't even speak, as if doing so would somehow shatter the moment. Soon enough, they heard the pounding beats of music, an echo of the pulses in their veins. Glancing at her face, Richard pulled Kahlan up, joyfully bringing her towards the sounds, enticing her to dance. Together they moved as one, light on their feet as they wove through the crowd, the sounds escalated in volume as they drew closer to the source. The musicians were all clan members, a whistle was brought out, and some sort of stringed instrument to accompany the rhythmic beating of the many drums.

Around and around they danced, sometimes with other women and men, but mainly with each other. The sheer happiness on their faces was mirrored in kind as everyone rejoiced with them. After a few more songs, Richard motioned towards Kahlan at the tent that lay at the far side of the circle. She, still giddy from the dance and the ceremony pranced ahead, disappearing for a moment and then reappeared sashaying, with 2 glasses. She handed him one encircled his powerful arm, clinking her glass towards his. "_Cheers!_" she playfully uttered as she grinned at him, "_Champagne, my fave!_". Richard tapped his goblet with hers before he stole a kiss.

"Indeed."Richard uttered to her as he took another sip, he still felt a little out of place with her. He, in mind a woodsman, yet a Seeker and she... well SHE was THE Mother Confessor. She was trained and well-versed in many etiquette and customs of the people around and in her command. She could fit in anywhere. He usually felt like the sore thumb, but she had such a way about her, he would try each and everything, just to experience it through her eyes. They enjoyed a private toast together and strode away from the crowds. The moon drew high and midnightwas near. He led her down the path towards the Spirit House. He tried not to haste, but he had no other thought than to get Kahlan in there and in some suit of disrobement. "M'Lady," he gallantly spoke as he pushed open the door.

Someone had already lit a fire in the house and he drew her towards the center of the room. He never noticed but the room was laden with refreshments and comforts. He offered her them by way of pointing, but her gaze was on him alone. _Chivalry aside...FINALLY _...he thought.

It was time. He needed to claimwhat was his. Not that she was his property, but that she belonged to his heart, and he wanted to show her that. Once in the house, both seemed extremely aware of the other and very sobered. Richard reached put to place both palms around her face, gazing at her deeply before drawing her in for a kiss. Her arms encircled his, drawing him towards the floor as they mirrored one another's movements.

Their lips met and it was instant fire; unrequited lust between two loversinstantly kindled. The heat between them flared as their lips dueled, a battle most sweet. "Kahlan," he rasped," my own" as his temperature rose along with other things.

"Mine", she whispered softly to him as she pushed him down on the floor. She licked her lips, hungrily staring at him, as if ready to pounceat any moment, such were her movements.

"Eternally", he spoke, words turning into a groan as her center ground into his. He never knew she could be this kinky, he was definitely smitten with this side of her. She was the perfect woman, and all his. He grinned as they lost themselves to passion.

Fin


End file.
